Mystery of - Annabeth's Death
by Sinthia1123
Summary: This story shows how Annabeth died after giving birth to Percy's and her daughter. Now, Percy and his friends will help solve the mystery to who killed Annabeth. Story is better than this! PLZ READ, REVIEW, AND COMMENT! NO ROMANCE! Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Rachael, Thalia, Ethan, and badass (excuse my language) Kronos! This is only the beginning I will post more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The day his life became horrible began on the windiest morning in November. While Percy Jackson's 7-year old daughter slept in harmony, he slipped out his apartment door swiftly.

It was 6 a.m. on his most memorable day and he just wanted to clean his memory on how his wife died. Despite the loneliness of being by himself, he was amazed to see how many people were still awake on this day.

The bakerer, shopkeepers, office workers rushing to get to work, but the disturbing part was the drug-dealers that were getting drunk, on this day that was made especially for him and his dead wife.

It was his 8th anniversary. He remembers exactly everything that happened on this day 8 years ago, everyone was happy and excited, getting ready for their wedding. But he also remembers what happened also on this exact day 3 years ago when his wife got killed by someone, and he still couldn't solve the mystery of who killed her. He had hired detectives and crime workers to search for Mrs. Jackson and the killer but, when they found her dead body, it was too late, and they told him that she had died a few hours before the detectives found her. They also searched for the person that killed her, but they never seemed to find them.

As he was thinking about these things and feeling sorry for himself, he realized that he was hungry, then almost as if on cue, his nostrils were blown off with the smell of beer those rascals idiots were drinking. This reminded him of another memory, when it was the week before they were getting married, he promised his wife, Annabeth Jackson he would never drink beer every again, he remembered.

Where is the town it was three years ago, he thought, where is the happiness and excitement that there used to be here every morning? This town tuned into trash. It's gone, and it will never come back, he knows.

He could now suddenly feels the wind, breezing against the cold weather, and how cold it had been since he got out of his apartment. Somehow, whenever he thinks about his wife, he doesn't feeling anything around him, only the warmth of her face and smell of her strawberry-honey shampoo.

On his way, he hears the low rumble of the passing trains underneath him, rattling windows of the nearby apartments. He also hears the sound of disturbed people coming from their homes. Then he realizes why they're disturbed, the drug dealers were making a lot noise on the radio.

Even though, he doesn't know why, he feels that he somehow recognizes the leader of the gang. Tall, has blond hair, a venomous scar against his cheek, and when he turned around, Percy saw his mischievous blue eyes glittering in the light. It's Luke, oh my gods, what is Luke doing here? Percy questions himself.

"Luke, what are you doing? Getting drunk?" Percy asks.

"Yea, Percy, go away, I hate you, leave me alone, I don't need you," Luke says.

"Okay Luke, but if you need any help, you know I'll always be there for you, ok bye."

Then Percy remembered that he was supposed to go to the crime and detective scene to hire them to look for his wife. He does this every year on the day of his anniversary and hopefully, they will be able to find that scalawag this time and put him to jail and kill him. Or Percy will be able do kill him, oh, how much fun it will be, Percy thinks while smiling.

When Percy was finished talking to those people, he thought some more about Annabeth, then Annie, and remembered something, checked his phone to look at the time, 7:32. Oh no, I'm late to taking Annie to school today!

**PLZ tell me if u guys like this story so far!**

**PLZ REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS! :D**

I will continue this story if you guys review and leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2

He quickly hailed a cab, and told him the address,

"34-27, Street, Manhattan", Percy told the driver, "and if you hurry, I'll leave you a good tip."

"At your service sir", said the driver.

When Percy arrived, he saw Annie anxiously waiting for him at the front door, wearing her school dress, bookbag ready, hair fixed, shoes worn, and an angry face waiting for him. He chuckled and remembered that Annabeth used to be like that too.

"What are you laughing about daddy, you're late! And don't think I'll forgive you that easily, so don't make up any excuses!", Annie angrily said.

"Sorry dear, I forgot about the time, you know how clumsy I am", Percy mumbled.

Annie softened at her daddy's remark, and said, "It's okay daddy, just make sure you're not late again."

As Percy was driving, they suffered an uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong daddy, thinking about mommy again?", Percy didn't reply

"Please just try not to think too much about mommy okay? You know we both miss her and wish for her to come back", Annie said worriedly as thinking about her father.

"Thanks for making me feel better Annie, you know I love you", Percy, as grateful as can be for having a daughter like this. Annabeth would have been proud of her junior, Percy thought.

"Daddy, we're here, and remember, I love you too", Annie said, and kissed her father goodbye while getting out of the car.

"Bye honey! See you later!" yelled Percy.

When Percy went out to detective work, he glumly took out his folder and searched for the folder with the unknown name.

"Still wondering how she died aren't you Perce?" asked Rachel

Rachel is also a detective like Percy, she is smart, cool, and can also tell what will happen later at times, which I think is weird, but she is also fun and helpful.

"Yea Rach, but I still can't understand who would kill her. And even, did she have something to do with it, that she never told us? You gotta admit it's quite mysterious, isn't it?" said Percy.

"Yea true, but you do know she's not coming back right? You gotta move on Percy, and love other women, you know, and you can't just stay put on her forever", Rachel tells him flirty.

"Percy can love and care for anyone he wants to, right Perce? He doesn't need your advice", Thalia says.

Thalia is a women that is also a detective and Percy is her partner. She works all business and tells people how she feels about them straight out, she likes to argue until she has it her way, tells the truth, but she can also be fun and caring at times. And loves to mess with people.

"Why are you here Thalia?" Rachel says rudely.

"I'm here to tell Percy something privately. Privately, meaning with no one else Rachel", Thalia says.

Thalia also like to piss off people she doesn't like, like she did to Rachel. After Rachel left, they started their conversation:

"What's wrong Thalia, another mystery to deal with?" Percy asks.

"No Percy, I just want do tell you that Rachel is up to no good. She only wants to harm you Percy", Thalia says. "Only stick do what you believe, not what other people like Rachel think, k?" Thalia asks.

"Yea, I know, but give her a chance will you Thals, she's new here, probably not comfortable".

"But did you check her file, she doesn't even know how to solve a mystery, and she has no diploma."

"Really, I thought she knows everything, she's actually a big help in my office."

"Anyways, I think Rachel knows something about Annabeth, but is trying to hide it. Sounds weird, but it's true."

Percy trusts Thalia, because she never in her life told a lie and Percy believed her.

**This is it! I did it! Please post new reviews and comments to let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**I WILL POST MORE CHAPTERS SOON! Thank you, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Then we better keep an eye on her. So, for the next week we'll watch her closely", Percy says.

So Percy called Jason and Piper, two of his best friends, and told them do stay with Annie for the next two weeks. He will be staying at a hotel close to where Rachel lives and follow her to places where she will go. Since he is a detective, he was trained to do this type of thing. After putting everything together he will begin his search.

A week later, Percy and Thalia met up in Percy's hotel room to discuss their observation notes on Rachel.

"I found out the name of her secret group… Princess Andromeda.", Thalia stated.

"That sounds familiar, I think once or twice Annabeth mentioned it, oh well, go on", Percy said.

"She works with our fellow friends, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, and their leader Kronos."

"What?! Luke, Ethan? How? They were my best friends since elementary school!"

"Research shows the truth, not the lie, Percy."

"Oh my gods, ok here are my observations, Rachel can really tell the future for real, no joke, and her family comes from a family of billionaires."

"Woah, that's creepy and Rachel, a billionaire, I could tell why she always wears those short modern clothes."

"And it shows that they are part of a team that kill their enemies."

"I know, I have that too, go on."

"That's it, you have any more?"

"Yea, I to, but don't kill me if I tell you, alright? Ok, it shows that Kronos and his team… killed… Annabeth."

"No, no, no, no, no, it can't be! Thalia, no, no, no, no, you're kidding me, please tell me you are?!"

"I'm sorry Perce, I was about do kill them too, since I was Anna's best friend. But, I got ahold of myself."

"Let's go Thalia, let's go tell the police and kill them!"

Since Thalia is all into violence, she was happy and eager to go and beat the crap out of these rascals.

"Alright, you go do the police station, I'll go do the Princess Andromeda, and we'll both meet up there, oh, I'll text you the address, take your phone."

"Ok, let's go."

While Percy went do the police station and told them the address Thalia sent him, Thalia was busy looking for clues that shows that Princess Andromeda's group killed Annabeth.

"Ahhah, I found something….. and another!, whisper-yelled Thalia.

She found a piece of Annabeth's hair in a ziploc bag with blood stains that shows that they had killed Anna. She also found a picture of Annabeth dead inside of Kronos's office in a secret drawer.

Meanwhile, Percy and the police silently came and some policemen entered Princess Andromeda while others didn't in case of an emergency.

"Put your hands up in the air Kronos!", the police captain said into a megaphone.

"Guards, start shooting!", Kronos yelled.

The sound of guns filled the room, of bullets flying in the air.

"Percy watch out and roll under!", Thalia yelled, from across the room.

"Thanks, dive Thalia dive!", Percy yelled as well.

When Kronos was about to escape, Percy grabbed him by his collar and started punching and kicking him. Whoa, those punching giant people lessons help a lot during these times, I guess. After a while, Kronos started coughing up blood.

"Rachel, Ethan, and Luke helped me too, what about them? Please don't kill me... please", Kronos begged.

"Well, I don't know, should I kill him or not?", Percy asked contemplatively as he held him.

**I did it again! This was my final chapter for this story! SORRY, if you guys were hoping for more!**

**I may write more stories during this holiday break! PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, AND FAV!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
